Usu
by histoirede
Summary: Parce ce que l'un ne peut pas aller sans l'autre. Yaoi, Kabaji x Atobe
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Usu  
Disclaimer : A Konomi-sensei, autant l'un que l'autre

Chapitre premier :

Je ne me souviens pas du jour où je l'ai rencontré.  
A vrai dire, en début de deuxième année, je me moquais bien des petits nouveaux qui pouvaient arriver, tentant d'assurer petit à petit ma place au sein du club.  
J'étais d'ores et déjà régulier et plus ou moins assuré d'obtenir la place de capitaine l'année suivante si je continuais à ce rythme.  
J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à le remarquer. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà dû voir que l'un de ces première année était vraiment grand pour son âge, mais je n'ai remarqué qu'il était là que vers le milieu de l'été.  
Je remarquais qu'à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, d'une balle, d'une serviette, c'était toujours le même première année qui me le passait.  
Il ne disait jamais rien, ne semblait d'ailleurs pas penser beaucoup, mais il était toujours... là.  
Je me demandais si c'était un hasard ou s'il faisait exprès de toujours venir ramasser les balles là où je me trouvais.  
Je ne disais rien. Après tout, je m'en fichais. S'il le faisait exprès, il avait bien raison de le faire... après tout, je le mérite.  
Oshitari fut le deuxième à le remarquer. Enfin, à m'en parler en tout cas.

- Tu t'es trouvé un serviteur ?  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas cracher dessus.  
- C'est juste quelqu'un d'intelligent qui sait que je serai capitaine l'an prochain et qui prend de l'avance.  
- Le rang de capitaine ne t'octroye pas le droit de faire du reste du club tes serviteurs, tu sais.  
- Les gens se ruent à mes pieds sans que je leur demande.

Oshitari émit un petit rire, remonta ses lunettes et lança un clin d'oeil au garçon, qui comme à son habitude était quelques mètres derrière moi.  
Je lui en voulais pour ce geste.  
Parce que ce première année était très clairement MA propriété et il se permettait de faire un geste envers lui alors que je ne lui avais même pas encore adressé la parole.  
Oshitari quitta le terrain un sourire aux lèvres et je me retournais vers le première année, énervé.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Kabaji Munehiro.

Il avait une voix grave et monocorde qui s'accordait avec tout le reste de sa personne.

- Viens, Kabaji.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je trouve ça étrange que ce soit l'une des premières phrases que je lui ai dites.

- Usu.

Il m'a suivi jusqu'aux gradins du court principal de l'école.  
D'autres élèves se reposaient là et notre entraîneur regardait un match qui se déroulait sur le terrain.  
Je m'asseyai et lui accordai un nouveau regard.  
Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, et je voulais savoir ce à quoi ressemblait mon premier véritable admirateur.  
Il était grand. Banal... enfin, pas banal, mais pas particulièrement plaisant à regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 12 ou 13 ans, en tout cas.  
Il était musclé, mais son expression semblait vide. Malgré cela, je n'arrivais pas à trouver qu'il eut l'air bête.

- Assieds-toi, Kabaji.  
- Usu.

Il mit quelques instants à s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Je sais depuis combien ce geste avait pu le rendre mal à l'aise, mais à l'époque, je ne voyais en lui qu'un garçon totalement inexpressif, qui aurait peut-être même pu rivaliser avec le glaçon de Seigaku de ce point de vue-là.

- Tu le fais exprès, d'être toujours pas loin de moi, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas et resta assis là, à fixer le vide comme si plus rien ne se passait dans son cerveau.

- Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'aime pas me répéter. Tu le fais exprès ?  
- ... oui.

Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi.  
Je n'en avais rien à faire, en fait, c'était son problème et pas le mien.  
Je me suis relevé pour retourner sur un court et il m'a suivi le plus naturellement du monde.  
Il avait considéré cette discussion comme une autorisation de me suivre -et de me servir-, apparemment.

Il me suivait sans que je lui demande, mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui dire "viens, Kabaji", "suis-moi, Kabaji", de lui intimer de faire ce qu'il faisait déjà de lui-même.  
Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour bien paraître auprès des autres. Mon tennis et ma classe naturelle me suffisent largement pour ça. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un première année comme esclave personnel pour que les gens me respectent et m'admirent.  
Ca amusait Oshitari, ça énervait Shishido et la plupart des troisième année trouvaient ça mignon.  
Pourquoi m'en serais-je privé ?  
Sa présence était devenue naturelle aux entraînements, mais bien vite elle le fut aussi durant toutes les pauses de la journée puis après l'entraînement.  
Je ne savais pas où le garçon habitait, et je m'en moquais, mais il me suivait chaque fois que je décidais de rentrer à pied plutôt que de me faire chercher en limousine.  
Un jour, il avait attrapé mon sac avant moi pour le porter, et depuis lors, je ne me souviens plus l'avoir eu à nouveau sur mon épaule en sa présence.  
Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde à pourquoi il faisait ça ni à ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment, je pense.  
J'étais en ville, à acheter tout ce qui me semblait digne de ma personne, et je l'ai dit.  
"On y va, Kabaji."  
Mais... il n'était pas là.  
Ce qui était normal, vu qu'on était dimanche.  
Kabaji ne m'aurait servi à rien ce jour-là. J'avais déjà quelqu'un pour porter mes affaires, et n'importe qui m'aurait suivi, mais je me suis senti... frustré.  
Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'avais honte.  
Honte d'avoir dit ça dans le vide, même si personne ne l'avait entendu.  
Honte d'avoir bêtement pensé que le garçon était toujours derrière moi.  
Peut-être qu'il avait une vie, après tout.  
Peut-être qu'être derrière moi n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour lui et qu'il passait son week-end à des activités bien plus intéressantes.  
Et cette idée me révulsait.  
Il n'avait pas le droit, tout simplement pas le droit, de ne pas me considérer comme sa première et unique priorité.

- Kabaji ?  
- Usu ?  
- Ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Le 3 janvier.  
- Joyeux anniversaire en avance.

Je jetai un paquet derrière moi, sans regarder, lui faisant confiance pour le rattraper.

- C'est un téléphone portable. Comme ça je pourrais te joindre tout le temps.

Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait rien répondre comme à son habitude, mais au bout de quelques mètres, je l'entendis s'arrêter.

- Merci... Atobe-sempai.

Je m'arrêtai à mon tour, bizarrement surpris d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche.  
Ou peut-être était-ce sa façon de m'appeler.  
Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, vu qu'il était en première année.

- Je sais, je suis trop généreux, ça me perdra.

Je continuai mon chemin et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que j'ordonnais "Allons-y, Kabaji."

J'avoue, le premier match que je l'ai vu disputer fut bien plus tard.  
Bien sûr, il participait aux activités du club comme tout le monde, et se rendait aux exercices pour les première année quand il devait.  
Mais je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'aller voir comment il se débrouillait. Quand il était libre ou qu'on lui disait de ramasser des balles, il venait systématiquement sur le terrain où j'étais, alors pourquoi aurais-je fait l'effort de le chercher ?  
D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, je ne le cherchais pas, je tentais de retrouver Jirô, qui était censé jouer contre moi mais qui avait sûrement dû s'endormir quelque part en chemin.  
Je passais le long d'un terrain réservé aux première année et c'est là que je l'ai vu.  
Mon oeil fut tout de suite attiré par lui. C'était tellement étrange qu'il soit... dans mon champ de vision et pas derrière moi, en fait.  
Et je fus passablement surpris.  
Il était bon.  
Bien sûr, je me doutais qu'il était puissant.  
Mais tout son jeu était bon. De loin supérieur à celui des autres première année, et sûrement supérieur à celui de certains deuxième ou troisième année.  
Il serait régulier avant la fin de l'année, sans aucun doute.  
D'ailleurs, je décidai à ce moment que s'il ne l'était pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il le devienne.  
Sakaki me devait encore un service.

La limousine s'arrêta devant nous et Kabaji déposa mon sac à terre.

- Où est-ce que tu habites, Kabaji ?  
- Makyoku, Shinsekimachi, Kyûkashô.

Mon chauffeur mettait mon sac dans le coffre alors que je prenais place en voiture.

- Monte, Kabaji.

Pour la première fois, je remarquai son hésitation. Je "voyai" quelque chose dans son visage qui disait qu'il était un peu intimidé à l'idée de venir s'asseoir dans la limousine.  
Je me déplaçai et laissai une place sur la banquette à mes côtés.

- Usu.

Je souriais.  
C'était étrange d'avoir Kabaji assis à côté de moi, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je trouvais cela plaisant.

- Mon chauffeur te déposera chez toi après.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire après quoi.  
Mais je voulais qu'il se rende compte de tous les efforts que je faisais pour lui.

C'était la première fois que j' "invitai" Kabaji chez moi.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûr à ce moment-là qu'il risquait de revenir souvent.

- Kabaji, ce soir on va chez toi.

Maintenant que j'arrivai à lire ce petit mouvement de son arcade sourcillière qu'il faisait quand il était embarrassé, je tentais de le provoquer pour le revoir, pour l'étudier, ressentant une véritable satisfaction intérieure en me disant que j'étais le seul à voir ça.  
Je décidai de laisser la limousine, et de faire avec Kabaji le chemin qu'il faisait habituellement, par curiosité.  
C'était d'ailleurs embêtant, vu qu'il était habitué à marcher derrière moi, et que là c'était lui qui connaissait le chemin.  
Je le chargeai juste de prévenir quand il fallait tourner, refusant de le laisser marcher à mon niveau sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le trajet prit un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.  
La maison de Kabaji était bien sûr modeste par rapport à la mienne, mais d'une taille tout à fait acceptable.  
Après tout, Hyôtei est un collège privé, et l'un des plus chers, donc sa famille devait avoir de quoi lui payer ses études là-bas.  
Alors que nous enlevions nos chaussures dans l'entrée, la mère de Kabaji vint nous accueillir.  
Elle était grande, mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Elle fit un léger sourire en me voyant et je décidai de prendre la parole.

- Je suis Atobe Keigo, un... ami de... Munehiro. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je m'inclinais même légèrement vers elle, persuadé qu'elle n'était pas au courant que ce genre de gestes m'était tout sauf familier.

- Ah, c'est donc toi, Atobe-kun ! Munehiro me parle souvent de toi ! Il paraît que tu es le plus fort au club...

Je restai interloqué deux secondes...  
Kabaji... parler ?  
Je lançai un regard en coin à Kabaji avant de me retourner vers sa génitrice, mon sourire le plus enchanteur aux lèvres.

- Disons que je me débrouille... J'espère que je ne dérange pas.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Allez vous installer dans la chambre de Munehiro, je vous apporte à boire.  
- Merci infiniment.

Sakaki a toujours été un bon entraîneur. Il a tout de suite compris que j'étais la perle rare et m'a traîté en conséquence.  
C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me demander qui je voulais avoir comme vice-capitaine plutôt que de choisir tout seul.  
Et puis aussi parce que parmi les réguliers qui seraient en troisième année, aucun ne semblait vraiment l'inspirer. Jirô dormait tout le temps, Oshitari semblait se foutre royalement du club de temps à autre, Gakuto était trop hystérique, Shishido trop instable et aucun n'avait le dixième de mon charisme.  
J'ai dit "Kabaji" à moitié en rigolant.  
Mais j'étais sérieux.  
Je ne voulais pas d'un vice-capitaine qui pourrait me contredire.  
Le capitaine ordonne, le vice-capitaine fait.  
Kabaji n'aurait pas pu être mieux placé pour ça.

J'ai beaucoup aimé la réaction de la plupart des membres du club à l'annonce de leurs nouveaux capitaine et vice-capitaine pour l'année suivante.  
Mais personne n'osa protester.  
Après tout, Kabaji était bon, et on le jugeait peut-être assez responsable pour le rôle que je voulais qu'il joue.

Ce soir-là, j'avais choisi de rentrer à pieds, voulant profiter des premiers beaux jours du printemps et me sentant d'assez bonne humeur pour honorer la rue de ma présence.

- Merci... Atobe-buchô.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers Kabaji, levant un sourcil étonné.  
Je n'avais rien à répondre.  
Je le trouvais... mignon, quelque part.

Kabaji peut parler.  
Il parle peu, mais il en est capable.  
Il comprend ce qu'on lui dit, et je l'ai même surpris une ou deux fois à lire un livre.  
J'avoue même avoir regardé ses résultats après un examen blanc et avoir été surpris de voir qu'il était dans les premiers de sa classe.  
Je trouvais d'ailleurs ça rassurant de savoir que le garçon qui me suivait partout jouissait de toutes ses capacités mentales.  
De savoir que c'était même peut-être quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait choisi de son plein gré de devenir mon esclave, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Et c'était tellement rare qu'il fasse quelque chose de lui-même (hormis prendre mon sac ou me suivre), que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'adorer les quelques fois où il faisait quelque chose de son plein gré, ou qu'il m'adressait la parole sans que je ne lui aie demandé quoi que ce soit au préalable.  
Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il le fasse trop souvent. Une fois par mois était bien suffisant.  
Après tout, Kabaji était Kabaji.  
S'il se mettait à me parler, ce ne serait plus lui.  
Et je suis sûr qu'il deviendrait beaucoup moins intéressant.  
Mais une fois de temps à autre, c'était tout à fait acceptable... surtout si c'était pour me remercier.

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là.  
L'averse avait commencé vers midi et ne s'était pas arrêtée une seconde, empêchant tout entraînement sur les courts extérieurs.  
Hyôtei ne disposait, et ne dispose toujours, que de deux courts de tennis en salle, et lorsqu'il pleut, les réguliers ont la priorité pour les utiliser.  
La plupart des membres du club étaient donc rentrés plus tôt, et nous étions une petite dizaine sur les terrains à nous entraîner.

J'étais exténué quand l'entraînement s'arrêta, ayant disputé un long match contre Jirô et ne me sentant pas particulièrement bien.  
Alors que je posais un pied dehors, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me retournai.  
C'était la première fois que je voyais Kabaji... oublier son parapluie.  
En règle générale, par temps de pluie, le garçon tenait un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête, et un autre par-dessus la sienne. Des fois je lui faisais le privilège de tenir moi-même mon parapluie, mais comme il semblait très bien se débrouiller avec deux, je lui laissais de plus en plus souvent l'honneur de tenir ma tête au sec.

Il sortit mon parapluie de mon sac et l'ouvrit, le tendant au-dessus de ma tête alors que j'appelais mon chauffeur pour lui dire de venir me chercher au portail sud, vu que c'était le plus proche de nous à ce moment.  
Je regardai le visage de Kabaji un instant. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé à l'idée de se faire tremper. Peut-être juste à l'idée que mon sac soit mouillé alors qu'il le portait, en fait.

- Kabaji ?  
- Usu ?  
- On tiendra bien à deux sous ce parapluie.

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et au bout de quelques secondes, je repris la parole.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Kabaji.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour que nous soyons tous deux abrités, mais gardait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses distances.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, je me rapprochais de lui avant de faire résonner un "en avant, Kabaji" dans la cour désertée de notre collège.

Kabaji s'était trouvé son coin favori dans ma chambre.  
Enfin, dans l'une de mes chambres, celle où je restais le plus, on va dire.  
Il était toujours au même endroit, droit comme un piquet, sauf quand je lui intimais de s'asseoir.  
En fait je n'aimais pas le voir debout quand je m'asseyais moi-même. Pas par pitié ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que je le trouvais trop grand. C'aurait été un comble qu'il se retrouve en position de supériorité, quand même, non ?

Ce jour-là, nous avions échangé quelques balles sur mon court privé, et je me réjouissais de voir que même si Kabaji s'améliorait, son niveau restait toujours très inférieur au mien.  
Après une longue douche, j'étais retourné dans ma chambre, et comme je ne lui avais pas encore dit de rentrer chez lui, il m'avait suivi, comme à son habitude.  
Je crois qu'il détestait le fait qu'on vienne nous servir à boire à tous les deux de la même façon, et il avait pris l'habitude de prendre le plateau des mains de notre majordome pour le porter lui-même jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui me serve alors qu'il était là.  
Ce jour-là, il en était de même, et il avait posé le plateau avec les deux tasses de chocolat fûmant sur une table alors que je m'allongeais sur le lit.

Je me sentais bien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Je le regardais un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait un sucre à ma tasse avant de me l'apporter.  
Je m'asseyai en tailleur et attrapai la tasse qu'il me tendait, n'arrivant pas à m'arrêter de sourire.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, Kabaji.  
- Usu.

Il prit sa propre tasse sur la table et s'assit à terre.

- Je viens de te faire une place sur le lit.

Ma phrase avait un ton de reproche, comme s'il avait été clair qu'il devait s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je tenais à ce qu'il s'assoit plus près, mais je le regardais avec des yeux amusés tout en entamant mon chocolat.  
Sa gêne était évidente alors qu'il prenait place sur le lit.  
Enfin, elle était évidente pour moi.  
Je suppose que personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarquée.  
Il ne me regardait pas.  
Mais en règle générale, il ne me regardait jamais quand je l'observais moi-même.  
C'aurait été irrespectueux, d'une certaine manière.  
Je commençai à parler en buvant mon chocolat, faisant la conversation tout seul, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il fasse plus qu'acquiescer.  
De toute façon, je n'aime pas parler avec les personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi.

Je lui tendis ma tasse une fois que je l'eue finie, et il alla la reposer avec la sienne sur la table alors que je m'allongeais à nouveau sur mon lit.

- Masse-moi, Kabaji.

Je regrettai un instant de m'être couché sur le ventre et de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage à ce moment-là.  
Un silence s'installa et je le sentai hésiter alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le lit, tout près de moi, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça.

Mon sourire s'élargit en l'entendant prendre la parole, imaginant ses mains hésitant quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon dos.  
Je savais bien qu'il voulait juste ne pas me décevoir.

- Essaye au moins.

Je poussai un long soupir en sentant ses mains trouver mon dos et commencer leur oeuvre.  
Bien sûr, il était moins doué que le masseur professionnel que j'employais habituellement, mais je tirais un plaisir immense de cette situation, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait penser, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Ressentir.  
C'était bien la première fois que je me souciais de ce que Kabaji pouvait ressentir.  
De ce que quiconque pouvait ressentir, en fait.  
Je réalisai que le contrôle que j'avais sur Kabaji n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je pouvais avoir sur d'autres personnes.  
Il aurait tout fait pour moi. Sans que je lui demande, sans que je lui donne rien en échange.  
Sans aucune raison ?  
Juste parce qu'il... m'admirait ?  
Je me rendais bien compte que c'était étrange que ce garçon avec une volonté propre et un minimum d'intelligence choisisse d'être à mes pieds juste par respect.  
Je me demandais pour la première fois "pourquoi" Kabaji me suivait. "Pourquoi" il m'obéissait.  
A cause de mon tennis ? De mon intelligence ? De mon charisme ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait à mon encontre ?

Ces pensées m'avait fait oublier le massage et je réalisais que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- Arrête-toi, Kabaji.  
- Usu.

Ses mains repartirent aussitôt et je me redressai, peu sûr de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment faire.  
Au final, j'ôtai mon polo et me recouchai.

- Mets-y plus de conviction, maintenant.  
- Usu.

Je frissonnai en sentant ses mains entrer en contact avec ma peau nue, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, vu que je n'avais jamais ressenti cela lors d'un quelconque massage, et que celui de Kabaji n'était pas extraordinaire.  
Comme je le lui avais demandé, ses mains exerçaient une pression un peu plus forte sur mon dos, glissant dans un mouvement répétitif plutôt agréable qui semblait relaxer chacun de mes muscles.  
Au bout de longues minutes, je décidai pourtant que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais.

- Plus doucement.  
- Usu.

La pression s'atténua, et ses doigts se contentaient désormais de glisser sur ma peau dans un contact qui me semblait particulièrement divin.  
Une de ses mains glissa sur ma nuque, osant se risquer sur mon épaule puis dans mon cou et fit mon corps s'arc-bouter légèrement sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.  
J'en voulais plus.  
Je tremblais à cette réalisation.  
Plus ?  
Ce n'était qu'un massage.  
Ce n'était que Kabaji.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça me faisait... cet effet ?

- Stop !

De nouveau, les mains de Kabaji s'écartait de mon corps, et je fixai le jeune homme pendant de longs instants.  
Il semblait aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, mais je savais que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans son visage.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- ... parce que vous me l'avez demandé.  
- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu fais tout ce que je te demande ?  
- ... pourquoi pas ?

Je le frappai à l'arrière du crâne.  
Il venait de me répondre.  
Je ne supportais pas ça.

- POURQUOI ?  
- ...

Je pris une longue inspiration, ayant l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à me calmer.  
Je savais très bien ce que je voulais qu'il me réponde, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais j'étais surpris qu'il ose me tenir tête pour ne pas avoir à le dire.  
Je laissai quelques instants s'écouler pour que ma voix soit de nouveau égale à elle-même, sirupeuse au possible.

- Tu peux le dire, ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Je rigolais intérieurement de ma phrase.  
Si quelqu'un avait envie que quelque chose change entre lui et moi, ça ne risquait pas d'être moi. Après tout, c'était moi qui donnais les ordres, et lui qui portait les sacs.

- ... je...

Je me surprenais à le trouver mignon alors que je décelais ce que j'interprétais comme un rougissement sur son visage qui semblait paradoxalement être pourtant le même que d'habitude.

- Dis-le, Kabaji.  
- ... parce que je vous aime.

C'était ce que j'attendais, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
Ce n'était pas la première personne à me faire une déclaration, loin de là.  
Mais c'était sûrement la première personne que j'avais forcée à me déclarer ses sentiments.  
Pourquoi en avais-je quelque chose à faire ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importait qu'il m'aime ou pas ?

- Et tu penses que tu pourras t'attirer mes faveurs en faisant tout ce que je te dis ?

Je savais très bien que c'était faux.  
Kabaji n'avait jamais rien fait, rien essayé, rien dit. Il n'avait même pas voulu le dire, d'ailleurs.

- ... non.

Je le savais, je le savais parfaitement.  
C'était ce que les gens appellent communément un "amour désintéressé". Je savais qu'il était juste heureux d'être avec moi et de m'aider comme il pouvait. Je le savais.  
Mais ça me semblait tellement étrange que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

C'était la première fois que je lui demandais ça.  
Et sûrement la première fois que nous parlions les yeux dans les yeux.  
Il devait être troublé, mais je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi.  
C'était la première fois que j'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire que quelqu'un... m'aime.  
Je posai une main sur sa joue.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies dit. J'aime quand les choses sont claires.

Je récupérai ma main. Pour la première fois, je n'étais pas sûr de "quoi" faire avec Kabaji.  
J'aurais aimé le renvoyer chez lui pour réfléchir à ça, ou arrêter d'y penser, mais je me disais que ce serait cruel envers le jeune homme de le renvoyer juste après sa... déclaration.  
Je crus être malade d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, vu que ce que pouvait ressentir Kabaji n'avait jamais fait partie de mes priorités.  
D'ailleurs je n'y avais pas pensé avant ce fameux jour.  
Il me regardait toujours, vu que je le lui avais demandé, mais je trouvais désormais gênant d'être observé.  
Je ramassai mon polo et le réenfilai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup je me sentais bizarrement faible torse-nu face à Kabaji.

- Kabaji, laisse-moi.

Je l'avais dit, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.  
Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre sans dire un mot alors que pour la première fois de ma vie... mon coeur se serrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite note : il me semble qu'Atobe n'appelle pas Gakuto "Gakuto" mais "Mukahi", mais ce nom de famille est tellement immonde qu'on va l'occulter et vous allez faire comme si tout le monde appelait Gakuto par son prénom ;

Chapitre deuxième :

J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit-là.  
Je cherchais à comprendre les drôles de pensées qui avaient germé dans mon esprit, et pourquoi tout à coup je pouvais... ressentir quelque chose à la déclaration de quelqu'un.  
Je ne me comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, tout à coup, un événement si banal puisse m'affecter.  
Je rejouais l'après-midi plusieurs fois dans ma tête. La partie de tennis, le chocolat, le massage... la déclaration. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait troublé le plus.  
Je savais très bien que Kabaji m'aimait. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure, c'était quelque chose que tout le monde avait dû remarquer. C'était quelque chose que j'avais parfaitement su, sans vraiment l'admettre.  
Et je ne savais pas pourquoi je trouvais cela différent, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit.  
Différent...  
Je lui avais dit que cette déclaration ne changerait rien... bah, Kabaji comme tant d'autres savait parfaitement que je n'avais aucun problème pour mentir de temps à autres... mais... ce n'est pas vraiment que je culpabilisais, parce que ce concept me reste encore assez flou, mais je me sentais juste mal.  
Et je m'étonnais de voir que la relation que j'avais avec Kabaji, si on pouvait appeler ça "relation", était une des seules que je n'avais pas envie de juste... gâcher.  
Je me sentais faible, et épuisé, et incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
Quand ces pensées ne me perturbaient pas, le souvenir de ses mains sur mon dos refaisait surface, et je réalisais avec effroi que j'avais laissé quelqu'un qui se meurt d'amour -et sûrement de désir- pour moi me toucher... autant.  
Et qu'en plus de ça... j'avais apprécié.  
Je me dégoûtais moi-même, d'autant plus que je n'arrivais pas à occulter le fait que j'aurais bien aimé... une seconde fois.

A la pause déjeuner, Oshitari et Gakuto vinrent me chercher.  
C'était assez commun que je mange avec les réguliers du club de tennis, en fait.  
Tout le monde aimerait manger avec moi, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps avec n'importe qui.  
J'apprécie sincèrement une bonne partie des membres de notre club. Ce n'est pas parce que je leur suis de loin supérieur et que je m'aime plus que les autres que je n'apprécie pas leur présence.  
Oshitari et Gakuto me font rire.  
Vraiment.  
J'aime quand Oshitari énerve exprès Gakuto pour pouvoir se faire pardonner après.  
Je sais que même si sa voix est son plus grand atout, son plus grand plaisir reste quand Gakuto lance ses "Yuuuuushi" qui feraient pâlir les plus prudes d'entre nous. (Heureusement, Jirô dort la plupart du temps à ces moments-là.)  
Sincèrement, ce sont des moments que j'apprécie.  
Quand je parle, tout le monde se tait et m'écoute. Mais j'aime voir ces petits bouts de vie, entendre tout le mal que Shishido a à dire sur les autres (il semble qu'à présent la personne qu'il aime le plus dénigrer soit un deuxième année du nom d'Otori Chôtarô... il faudra que je vois de qui il s'agit car je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée...).  
J'aime passer ma pause déjeuner sur les gradins de notre court principal entouré de gens plus ou moins intelligents, mais qui me connaissent, me respectent, et m'amusent.  
Ce jour-là comme tous les autres, nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur les gradins.  
Je savais très très bien que quelque chose manquait, mais j'espérais sincèrement que personne d'autre ne le remarquerait. Je ne voulais pas y penser.  
Personne ne dit rien, même si je remarquai plusieurs fois leurs regards se perdre juste... derrière moi.  
Vers le dessert, Jirô se réveilla.  
J'aime bien Jirô aussi. Il peut être exaspérant, mais aussi tellement... hmm, comment dire... disons que j'apprécie toujours quand quelqu'un me regarde et me parle come si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde (surtout que c'est un peu vrai), et c'est le cas de Jirô quand il est réveillé.

- Ah, j'ai dormi.

Gakuto éclata de rire à l'affirmation.  
Comme si Jirô pouvait faire autre chose.  
Il ouvrit son bentô, semblant encore un peu endormi, et commença son repas sous l'oeil amusé de tous les autres. Je crois que la plupart des réguliers trouvent Jirô adorable. Je crois même qu'il pourrait réveiller l'instinct maternel de Gakuto, par moments.  
Et puis ce déclic dans son oeil, ce quelque chose qui montre que Jirô s'est connecté à la réalité, même si ce n'est peut-être que pour quelques minutes.

- Où est Kabaji ?????

J'ai réussi à maîtriser sans trop de problème ma réaction.  
Je ne voulais pas entendre cette question. Mais c'était évident qu'elle m'était adressée.

- Je ne sais pas.

Jirô me regarda comme si j'avais dit que j'avais petit-déjeuné avec des extra-terrestres. Il se tourna vers Gakuto.

- Il est malade ??  
- Je n'en sais rien, moi !  
- Tu ne l'as pas appelé, Atobe ???????

Je détournai le regard.

- Non.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes fâchés ?

Je me levai.  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça.  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

- Finis vite ton repas ou tu vas être en retard en cours, Jirô.

Il a très bien compris que ça voulait dire que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.  
Et un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel j'échangeai un regard avec toutes les personnes présentes.  
Shishido rougissait un peu sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Gakuto avait l'air énervé et Oshitari poussa un long soupir quand mon regard croisa le sien.  
Je m'en allais.  
Seul.  
C'était étrange.  
C'était... désagréable.

- Hiyoshi m'a dit qu'il était en cours... alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Oshitari.  
Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on vienne me le rappeler à l'interclasse.

- Comment ça ?  
- Tu veux me faire croire que rien ne s'est passé, alors que Kabaji est en parfaite santé et que tu te déplaces sans lui ?  
- On n'est pas des frères siamois, à ce que je sache.

Oshitari était venu s'asseoir sur ma table, mais je n'avais pas envie de croiser son regard.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu déjeuner sans lui depuis presqu'un an.

Un an ?  
Ca faisait donc si longtemps que je connaissais Kabaji ?  
Si longtemps que le collégien me suivait partout ?

- ... et ?  
- Et je savais bien qu'il finirait par se rendre compte que tu avais une personnalité insupportable, mais je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait d'un jour à l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

J'avais envie de lui crier que ce n'était pas ses affaires, pas sa vie, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de moi de cette façon.  
J'avais envie de me lever et de l'étrangler, de le jeter par la fenêtre, vu que je ne pouvais pas ordonner à Kabaji de le faire à ma place.

- ... je lui ai dit de me laisser. Je suppose qu'il a compris "pour toujours".

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.  
Pourquoi j'étais incapable de répliquer.  
Pourquoi j'avais envie que quelqu'un sache, que quelqu'un me donne un indice de ce que j'étais censé faire, vu que j'étais bien trop fier pour le demander directement.

- C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?  
- ... non.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Je relevai les yeux.  
Oshitari avait très clairement perdu l'esprit.  
Il voulait que MOI j'aille trouver Kabaji ?  
Que je fasse le chemin ? Que je lui dise que je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse ?

Oshitari se mit à rire.

- Ca ne va pas entâcher ta dignité de lui dire de te suivre à nouveau, Atobe.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de l'interclasse, et Oshitari se releva pour retourner dans sa salle de cours.

Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à me décider.  
Ce soir-là, au club, je voyais bien que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement... ou regardait bizarrement Kabaji.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais juste... ne pas le voir. Je ne suis pas allé aux exercices réservés aux réguliers et suis allé m'occuper des première année à la place. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne voulais pas savoir qu'il était là... mais pas pour moi. Qu'il pouvait exister sans être derrière moi.  
J'oubliai la moitié de mes affaires sur les terrains en retournant aux vestiaires... C'était devenu tellement étrange d'avoir à les porter que je n'y avais pas fait attention.  
Pourquoi cet imbécile de Kabaji avait-il compris ce que je voulais dire de travers ?  
Il était censé m'aimer, non ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à mes pieds ?  
Et pourquoi cela m'énervait-il que Kabaji arrête d'être à mes côtés ? J'aurais pu le remplacer par n'importe qui. Je suis certain que la moitié des première année seraient prêts à s'entretuer pour pouvoir porter mon sac et me suivre partout.  
Mais je ne voulais pas de n'importe qui.  
Je voulais Kabaji.  
Pourquoi ?  
Il ne parlait pas, semblait incapable de décider de quelque chose par lui-même et en plus de ça il n'était même pas mignon.  
Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la raison... mais je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, parce qu'il n'était pas question que je repasse une journée comme celle-là.

Au final, en rentrant dans les vestiaires réservés aux réguliers, je me rendis compte qu'il était là. Seul.  
Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi quand je rentrai dans la pièce et je me dirigeai vers mon casier, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir dire ce que je voulais dire.  
J'ouvris mon casier, et me changeai, mais n'osai dire un mot.  
Qu'est-ce qui me retenait ? Cette journée n'avait pas suffi ? Je savais qu'Oshitari avait raison, et que ce ne serait pas m'abaisser que de donner à nouveau des ordres à Kabaji.  
J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Il refermait son casier. Il allait partir.  
Je devais faire quelque chose.

- Kabaji ?

Ca y est, j'avais fait le premier pas.  
J'avais fait ce que je ne pensais jamais faire.  
Je n'allais pas m'excuser, mais je... je n'avais pas juste attendu qu'il revienne à mes pieds en rampant.

- Usu ?  
- Où étais-tu à midi ?  
- ... dans ma classe.  
- Depuis quand tu manges avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?  
- ...

Je lançai un regard en arrière et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne changerait rien entre nous.

Je fermai mon sac et le lui lançai.

- On y va, Kabaji.

J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il ne me suive pas.

- Usu.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je me mettais en route.  
Ca... n'avait pas été si dur, finalement.

Tout était redevenu normal.  
Kabaji me suivait à nouveau partout, portait mon sac, m'obéissait, et j'en vins presque à oublier sa déclaration.  
Presque.  
De temps à autres, j'y repensais, mais je tachais de chasser cette pensée le plus vite possible de mon esprit.  
Elle n'amenait jamais rien de bon.  
La dernière chose dont j'avais envie était bien d'être gêné face à Kabaji.

Il m'aimait ? Soit. Après tout, tout le monde m'aime. Il était bien normal que Kabaji m'aime. Ca prouvait juste qu'il avait bon goût.

Je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte. Il faisait tellement bon dans ma chambre, que j'ai juste fermé les yeux et j'ai dormi.  
Je me suis réveillé désorienté, sous une couverture, sans vraiment comprendre où j'étais.  
Il était assis par terre, pas trop loin de mon lit, et me regardait sans vraiment me voir.  
Il détourna le regard quand il remarqua que je m'étais réveillé et que je le fixais.

Je me redressai, étouffant un baillement.

- C'est toi qui m'a mis cette couverture ?  
- Usu.

Je ne remercie jamais Kabaji.  
C'est un principe.  
Il fait ce qu'il fait sans que je lui demande, donc pourquoi je le remercierais ? Je sais qu'il est assez heureux de juste prendre soin de moi pour que je n'ai pas à le remercier en plus.

Je le regardai pendant de longs instants.  
Depuis ce jour où il avait dit qu'il m'aimait, depuis cet instant, et malgré ce que j'avais pu dire, quelque chose avait changé.  
Il avait la même attitude avec moi, mais je remarquais plus souvent qu'il était gêné dès que nous étions un peu proches.  
Et mon attitude... je ne comprenais rien à mon attitude. Des fois je regrettais de garder Kabaji auprès de moi, et des fois j'étais juste... heureux de le regarder du coin de l'oeil et de me dire que ce garçon... m'aimait.  
C'était bête. Ce n'était tellement pas... moi.

J'étouffai un nouveau baillement. J'étais bizarrement fatigué sans aucune raison. Pendant un court instant je pensais à Jirô puis oubliai alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

- Kabaji, viens.

Il se leva et s'approcha de mon lit.  
Je m'écartai du bord, lui laissant une place.

- Assieds-toi.  
- Usu.

Je le regardai intensément, sans vraiment savoir ce que je cherchais, alors qu'un frisson courrait le long de mon dos.  
J'ai toujours froid quand je me réveille. Surtout quand je me réveille d'une sieste au plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Allonge-toi.

Un sourire glissait sur mes lèvres alors qu'il hasardait un regard vers moi, hésitant.

- Il n'y a aucun but pervers là-dessous, allonge-toi.

Il devait peut-être être plus déçu que rassuré par cette phrase, mais tant pis.

- Usu.

Ca y était, il était allongé, raide comme un piquet, contemplant le mur opposé de ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon regard et... il rougissait, même si seulement un petit peu.  
C'était... adorable.  
Je ressentais un plaisir malsain à tourmenter le petit coeur de ce pauvre Kabaji, mais je me disais qu'après tout, il allait être bien récompensé de tous ses fidèles et loyaux services.  
Je me rallongeai, tout contre lui, tirant la couverture sur mes épaules.  
Son corps était chaud, et je sentais mes yeux se refermer.  
Je déplaçai un de ses bras, le calant sous ma tête pour me servir d'oreiller, le laissant courir dans mon dos pour être entouré de cette chaleur.

- Réveille-moi dans deux heures.

Je souriais.

- U... usu.

Je me collai un peu plus à lui, attendant que le sommeil revienne.  
Mais il n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention.

J'entendais son coeur battre tout contre mon oreille. C'était la première fois que j'avais un oreiller... vivant.  
Il n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre, mais je sentais chacune de ses respirations, chaque frisson qui faisait légèrement tressaillir son corps.  
Et je réalisai que j'étais couché dans les bras de Kabaji, que c'est moi qui avais ordonné ça et surtout... que j'étais bien ici.  
J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre un mur de faire des choses si bizarres, mais j'avais encore plus envie de tester la résistance de Kabaji, envie de passer un bras par-dessus son corps, et même de sentir la main dans mon dos me serrer plutôt que d'être juste... là.  
Je tressaillis.  
Ce n'était pas de bonnes idées.  
Très clairement pas.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.  
Et je ne pouvais même pas l'accuser.

Mon visage finit par déménager de son bras à sa poitrine, j'hasardai une main par-dessus son corps et décidant que quitte à faire quelque chose, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, une de mes jambes glissa par-dessus les siennes.  
J'entendais toujours son coeur battre dans mon oreille, de plus en plus fort... jusqu'à réaliser que ce n'était pas son coeur que j'entendais battre, mais le mien.

Je ne faisais pas ça pour le tester, je ne faisais pas ça pour voir si Kabaji pouvait me résister. Je faisais ça parce que ça me plaisait. Parce que j'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien.  
Et après tout, où était le mal ?  
C'est normal pour un adolescent de mon âge d'avoir ce genre d'envies, et qui plus est, Kabaji aurait été consentant pour faire n'importe quoi avec moi.  
Alors pourquoi pas ?

J'attrapai la main qui reposait dans mon dos et la posai sur mon flanc en poussant un léger soupir.  
Kabaji était décidément bien résistant, même si je sentais son corps trembler de ce que je lui faisais subir.

- Kabajiiiii ?  
- Usu ?

Je me glissai un peu plus sur lui, mon visage se décollant de son torse pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Tu es bien installé ?  
- ... usu.

Ma jambe glissa le plus doucement du monde sur les siennes alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mon visage.

- Hmmm... moi aussi...

Je me recouchai sur son torse, réalisant que désormais mon corps était plus en contact avec celui de Kabaji qu'avec le matelas, et que j'étais un monstre de faire ça à un garçon éperdument amoureux de moi.  
Ma main droite reposait sur son torse à côté de mon visage, et je me mis à tracer de petits cercle avec mon index, observant comment le tissu de sa chemise se pliait sous mes doigts.

- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?

Je m'arc-boutai, faisant glisser la main qu'il avait dans mon dos un peu plus bas.

Je venais de faire une proposition indécente à Kabaji.  
Je n'en revenais pas.  
Mais je m'amusais comme un fou.

- ...

Pauvre pauvre Kabaji.  
Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, ma bouche se trouvant désormais au niveau de sa gorge, et je sussurai dans son cou :

- Si tu veux faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

Je soufflai le plus doucement possible sur son oreille et le vit frissonner. Quel effet j'avais sur lui. Kabaji, si grand, si fort, mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à moi.  
Mon pied vint caresser l'intérieur d'une de ses jambes alors que je reposais mon visage sur son épaule.

- Si tu n'as envie de rien, je n'insisterai pas... Moi qui me trouvais d'humeur généreuse...

J'en aurais presque été vexé si je n'avais pas vu et senti les frissons que quelques petits mouvements de ma part faisaient naître en lui.  
Et...  
Je sentis sa main qui était dans son dos remonter doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant trembler à mon tour. Au final, elle s'arrêta à ma nuque et l'empoigna doucement, tournant le plus délicatement possible mon visage vers le sien. Je me sentis rougir stupidement.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, une fraction de seconde, puis repartirent, alors que la petite pression qu'il émettait sur ma nuque disparaissait.  
J'avais l'impression de m'être fait avoir à mon propre piège.  
Je sentais mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure, et ma main qui reposait sur son torse avait agrippé sa chemise sans que je m'en rende compte.  
Ce n'était pas normal.  
Pourquoi mon coeur se serrait-il ? Pourquoi je ressentais quelque chose au simple contact de ses lèvres sur mon front ?  
Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Ce n'était pas normal.  
Et autant j'avais monstrueusement envie d'en avoir plus, autant j'avais... peur de ce... sentiment que je ressentais.  
Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas normal.  
Je devais faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça.  
Un instant, je me dis que je devais m'écarter et lui dire de partir mais je savais que ça ne changerait rien... ça ne me ferait qu'avoir à le rechercher le lendemain...  
Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas ses sentiments.  
Ca venait de moi.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis tout mon corps se décontracter. Je me rendis compte que son pouce caressait doucement ma nuque, dans un petit geste régulier particulièrement agréable.  
Je sentis un sourire réapparaître sur mes lèvres. J'étais bien, là. Dans les bras de Kabaji.

- Tu es bien sage, je trouve.

Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur mon front, de nouveau un très court instant.

- ... mais ce n'est peut-être pas un mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre troisième :

J'ai fini par admettre, ce jour-là, que Kabaji était la seule personne que je voulais vraiment avoir à mes côtés.  
Il était grand, fort, discret, m'obéissait en tout et me vénérait.  
Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux.  
De là, notre situation ne changea pas vraiment, même si désormais je me servais de lui comme oreiller quand j'en sentais l'envie.  
Des fois dans ces cas-là, j'attrapais sa main et jouais avec, me surprenant à chaque fois de la différence de taille entre nos mains, bien que Kabaji soit mon cadet.  
Pas de beaucoup, il est vrai, seulement de trois mois.  
Mais ça m'amusait, quelque part.  
Les jours passaient, et je dois avouer que j'hésitais. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire de Kabaji. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait "représenter" pour moi. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à arrêter de porter mon sac, mais... mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée que de lui laisser... plus que cet honneur.  
Je tentais d'y penser le moins possible.  
Je déteste hésiter.  
Parce que quand ça m'arrive, j'ai l'impression d'être... comme tout le monde.

Le temps était particulièrement gris ce jour-là.  
Un épais brouillard s'était levé le matin, et ne s'était pas encore dissipé quand j'arrivais au collège.  
Etonamment, je ne le vis pas à la grille.  
J'étais un peu en retard ce matin-là, et je me suis dit qu'il devait déjà avoir rejoint les vestiaires pour l'entraînement du matin.  
Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de question, même si c'était totalement anormal.

Il n'était pas non plus dans les vestiaires.  
Je sortais mon portable de ma poche, décidant de lui demander directement où il était.  
Après tout, il m'avait appelé ce matin, donc il devait être au moins sur le chemin pour aller en cours.  
Ah... oui, je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai Kabaji, je trouve superflu d'avoir un réveil. Il m'appelle à l'heure où je dois me réveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me met de bien meilleure humeur que mon ancien réveil.  
... Personne ne décrochait.  
Hmm... étrange. En tout cas c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais le répondeur de Kabaji. Je laissais juste un "rappelle-moi" sur sa boîte vocale et me changeait, me disant que je saurais bien assez tôt ce qu'il était advenu de Kabaji.  
Il n'arriva pas durant l'entraînement. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, et les regards des autres se focalisaient à nouveau sur moi.  
Je criais très vite un "j'ai essayé de l'appeler" pour qu'on me fiche la paix et pour ne pas recevoir une nouvelle leçon de la part d'Oshitari, mais je commençais sincèrement à m'inquiéter.  
Au milieu d'un exercice, j'entendis mon téléphone que j'avais laissé sur un banc sonner, et je quittai le court pour aller décrocher.  
Kabaji allait avoir besoin d'une très bonne explication. J'étais certain que c'était sa faute si je loupais toutes mes balles ce jour-là.

- ... allô ? Atobe-kun ?

Ce n'était très clairement pas Kabaji.  
Pourtant c'était la seule personne qui connaissait le numéro de ce portable-là...

- Ici, Kabaji Ayako, la maman de Munehiro. J'ai vu que tu avais laissé un message sur son portable... Munehiro... il a eu un accident ce matin en allant en cours, il est à l'hôpital.  
- Hein ??

Je m'en voulais d'avoir eu ce genre de réaction, et je dus constater que la moitié du club s'était retourné vers moi à mon exclamation stupide.

- Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi. Il devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. Par contre il s'est fêlé une côte, je pense qu'il ne jouera pas au tennis pendant quelques temps...

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais rien d'intelligent à dire.  
Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment réaliser ce qu'on me disait, en fait.

- Ah... euh... merci de me prévenir, oba-san. Je peux savoir à quel hôpital il est ?  
- L'hôpital de Hanno. Tu veux lui rendre visite ? Je suis sûre que ça lui fera particulièrement plaisir si tu peux passer.  
- Hmm... je... je vais essayer.  
- Je te verrai peut-être, alors, Atobe-kun. Passe une bonne journée. Oh, et je vais appeler le principal du collège, mais si tu pouvais tout de suite dire à Sakaki-san que Munehiro est blessé, ce serait gentil.  
- Hmm, je vais le faire. Bonne journée.

Je raccrochai.  
Kabaji.  
Un accident.  
Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?  
Kabaji.  
Je m'asseyai sur le banc, toujours le téléphone en main.  
Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.  
Il n'avait rien de grave.  
Mais il était à l'hôpital.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais ça dérangeant. Quelque chose était arrivé dans la vie de Kabaji sans que ce soit moi qui en décide, et ce n'était pas normal.  
Gakuto, avec qui je m'exerçais juste avant, était venu me rejoindre, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Et ben, Atobe, pourquoi tu fais cette tête de demeuré ?

Oshitari arriva et donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Gakuto avant de laisser un bras s'installer autour des épaules de ce dernier.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Kabaji a eu un accident.

J'avais dit cette phrase sur un ton monocorde qui me faisait croire que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prononcée... quelqu'un à plusieurs centaines de mètres...  
Ma bouche était sèche. Je regardais mes camarades du club sans vraiment les voir.

- Hein ???

Je réalisai que je serrais encore mon portable dans ma main, et je le posai à nouveau sur le banc à côté de moi.

- Ce matin, en venant en cours. Mais il va bien. Enfin, c'est ce que sa mère m'a dit.

Gakuto est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et Oshitari passa une main dans mes cheveux sans que je réalise vraiment ce qui m'arrivait.

- Ca va aller ?  
- Oui, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.  
- Je parlais de toi. Tu es tout pâle.

Je me tournai vers Gakuto, alors qu'Oshitari s'accroupissait face à nous.

- Je vais parfaitement bien.  
- C'est normal de se sentir mal à une nouvelle pareille.  
- Oui, et puis s'il va s'en remettre, tout va bien. Ca aurait pu être bien plus grave.

Ca aurait pu être bien plus grave.  
Ca aurait pu être bien plus grave.  
Gakuto avait raison, je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de vomir et je ne contrôlais plus du tout le flot de mes pensées. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était devenu indépendant de mon cerveau et que tous mes mouvements étaient comme ralentis.  
J'eus la soudaine envie de m'écarter des autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça alors que je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais.

- Yûshi, il a vraiment l'air livide.  
- Hmm.

Oshitari se releva alors que je réprimais un frisson.  
Il faisait froid sur les courts quand on ne bougeait pas.

- Kantoku !

Oshitari alla rejoindre Sakaki alors que Gakuto attrapait ma main.

- Tu as des détails ? Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Je me contentai de faire signe que non de la tête alors que je serrais la main de Gakuto.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?  
Pourquoi me sentais-je si faible ? Si impuissant ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que cette main dans la mienne me rassurait ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais besoin qu'on me rassure ?  
Ce n'était que Kabaji. Et ce n'était pas grave.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal ?

Oshitari revint accompagné de Sakaki et ce dernier me regarda un instant.

- Tu peux marcher, Atobe-kun ?

Je relevai la tête.  
Bien sûr, que je pouvais marcher.  
Je n'étais pas impotent.  
Je me levai et vacillai légèrement avant de me retrouver debout.  
Gakuto serra légèrement ma main qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne et Oshitari attrapa mon autre bras, peut-être de peur que je tombe.

- Hmm.

Sakaki se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Mukahi-kun, tu l'accompagnes à l'infirmerie.

Je n'avais pas le courage de dire non. Ni même l'envie. J'avais envie de me poser quelque part et de... fermer les yeux. L'infirmerie serait l'endroit idéal.

- Ah, kantoku, Kabaji a eu un accident, j'ai eu sa mère au téléphone. Il ne jouera pas pendant un temps.  
- Je sais, Oshitari-kun me l'a dit. Va te reposer.

Je ne me souviens pas du reste.

J'ouvris la porte sans toquer, et même sans faire de bruit.  
Il n'y avait que le nom de Kabaji sur la plaque, et je n'allais pas toquer pour Kabaji.  
Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais une sensation proche du trac sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et je me sentais particulièrement sensible à tout ce qui était autour de moi, sons, odeurs, couleurs.  
Il était couché, les yeux fermés, un bandage autour de la tête et une ou deux contusions visibles.  
Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal. Enfin, pas trop.  
Je refermais la porte un peu plus bruyamment, de façon à signaler ma présence.

- Maman, je t'ai dit de ne pas fermer la p...

Je me mis à rire alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et réalisait que ce n'était pas sa mère qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre.  
Et je me rendais compte que ça devait être de loin la plus longue phrase que je l'avais jamais entendu prononcer.  
J'étais un peu jaloux, quelque part, qu'il ne me parle pas autant à moi.  
Mais je m'approchais du lit un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se redresser un peu.

- ... désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Je le regardais sans pouvoir effacer ce sourire de mes lèvres.  
Il allait bien.  
J'étais bizarrement soulagé de le voir de mes propres yeux.  
J'étais heureux de le voir, en fait.

Il sembla souffrir alors qu'il se redressait et je posai une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

- Reste couché.  
- ... usu.

Il m'obéit, comme d'habitude, et se rallongea.  
Un silence prit place, où je me contentais de le regarder, de m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant et là, face à moi.  
Je sentais mon coeur battre légèrement plus fort sans savoir pourquoi et je réalisai que je n'avais pas récupéré la main que j'avais posé sur son épaule.  
Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait gêné. Je ne l'étais plus du tout.

- Tu vas bien ?

Ma voix était étrangement douce et calme, et je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de le regarder.  
Il me semblait que les battements de mon coeur était le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce.

- ... usu.  
- Comment tu as fait ça ?  
- Renversé par une voiture.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu de la route ?

Il détourna le visage et sembla légèrement rougir.  
Je savais qu'il allait répondre.  
Il suffisait d'attendre.

- Il y avait... un chiot.

C'était tellement Kabaji.  
Se faire renverser par une voiture pour... un chiot.

Ma main glissa de son épaule à sa joue, tâchant d'éviter les contusions.

- Tu es stupide.

Son regard évitait toujours le mien mais je sentais bien qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son visage de venir au contact de ma main.

- Je... suis désolé.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être...

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi GENTIL ??  
Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ??  
Pourquoi avais-je juste envie de continuer de doucement caresser son visage et de le regarder ?  
C'était encore moins normal que de vouloir coucher avec lui.  
J'avais envie de m'allonger à ses côtés et de le prendre dans mes bras, envie de lui dire que je m'étais sincèrement inquiété, envie de lui avouer que j'espérais qu'il se remettrait vite.  
Mon coeur se serrait alors que je n'arrivais pas à me décider, et je me contentais de continuer de le fixer.

- Kabaji ?  
- ... usu ?

Son regard était revenu vers le mien et ma main s'était arrêtée sur sa joue.

- Je...

Je me sentis rougir, et je crus une seconde que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

- ... Je...

Je sentis une larme glisser d'un de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- ... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien.

C'était si dur de dire ça, et pourtant si agréable.

Une de ses mains attrapa celle que j'avais laissé sur son visage et il l'approcha de ses lèvres.  
Il déposa un court baiser sur mes doigts puis lâcha ma main.  
Je m'asseyai sur le bord de son lit et me penchai sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je te fais mal ?  
- ... non.

Je poussai un soupir et me détendai.  
C'était ce dont j'avais besoin... l'odeur et la chaleur de Kabaji.  
J'attrapai une de ses mains dans la mienne et la serrai légèrement, me demandant ce que voulait dire ce geste.  
Ce que voulaient dire toutes mes actions.  
Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que de le voir ainsi, que de le savoir blessé, avait réussi à altérer -même si peut-être pour seulement quelques minutes- ma personnalité comme mon comportement.  
Je me sentais bien comme ça.  
Je ne m'en voulais même pas de lui avoir dit que j'en avais quelque chose à faire qu'il aille bien.  
J'aurais même pu dire que je tenais à lui, tant que j'y étais.  
Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que la main qu'il avait placée dans mon dos me sert le plus fort possible et oublier pour quelques instants, seulement quelques instants, que la seule personne que j'étais censé aimer était moi-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatrième :

Pour la première fois, les acclamations furent pour Kabaji.  
Ce jour où il revint en cours, où il me suivit à nouveau, tout fut différent.  
Ce n'était pas vers moi que se portait l'attention de nos camarades du club.

Tout le monde était heureux de le revoir.  
Il a beau ne pas parler, je crois que tout le monde l'aime bien.  
Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi.  
Mais après tout, c'est mon cas aussi.  
Jirô et Gakuto lui sautèrent dessus, et je dus les rouspéter pour qu'ils le lâchent, leur rappelant que le pauvre garçon était blessé.  
Et puis je n'avais pas sauté sur Kabaji, alors personne n'allait sauter sur Kabaji.

Shishido et Otori l'avait accueilli d'un sourire, Oshitari lui avait caressé la tête comme s'il s'était agi d'un enfant, et Sakaki ne mentionna même pas le fait que Kabaji ne pourrait plus jouer pendant un temps.  
Tout le monde semblait... soulagé de le voir.  
Et je dois avouer, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là. Heureux qu'il se soit remis. Heureux qu'il soit encore et toujours à mes côtés. Heureux que l'attention du garçon qui attirait tous les regards ne soit que pour moi et moi seul.

Je décidai de prendre quelques minutes pour lui montrer le nouveau canapé que j'avais récupéré pour les vestiaires des réguliers, décidant par la même occasion que même si Kabaji ne jouerait pas pendant un temps, il resterait régulier pendant sa convalescence.  
...  
Je suis le capitaine, ce genre de décisions est de mon ressort, non ?

Je le forçai à s'asseoir sur le canapé et c'est là que je réalisai : je tenai sa main.  
Je ne savais pas depuis quand, mais le fait était là. J'avais dû le traîner ici en le tirant par la main, et mes doigts serraient encore les siens alors que je me retournai vers lui.  
Il contemplait nos mains et semblait légèrement rougir.  
Cette vue me fit rougir à mon tour et je m'en voulus d'avoir fait... ça... sans même m'en rendre compte.

- ... Assieds-toi.

Ma voix était basse, et je ne le regardais plus.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer très légèrement ses doigts avant de relâcher sa main.

- ... Usu.

Il s'assit, ayant l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose.  
Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à nouveau.  
Pourquoi mon coeur se serrait-il à chaque fois que Kabaji était face à moi ?? Etait-ce une façon de me dire que je ferais mieux de le garder derrière ?  
Pris d'une inspiration subite, je me penchai légèrement vers lui, mais je me retins avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- On est bien dans ce canapé, hein ?  
- ... usu.  
- Ca manquait vraiment d'endroit confortable où s'asseoir dans cette pièce, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Usu.

Je m'asseyai à ses côtés et ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper à nouveau sa main.  
Je me maudis quand je m'en rendis compte.  
Mais je devais l'admettre, c'était tout ce dont j'avais envie. Rester auprès de Kabaji, jouer légèrement avec sa main, de temps en temps regarder les quelques ecchymoses qui restaient sur son visage de l'accident.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'entraîner...  
- ...  
- ... je joue mal quand tu n'es pas là, ça me déconcentre. Et puis là tu seras là, mais tu ne feras rien, ce sera encore pire. Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement.

- ... ce n'est peut-être pas bien, hein ? Tu crois que quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte, si on n'est pas là ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau alors que mes doigts se glissaient entre les siens.

- Je devrais prévenir Sakaki.

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule.  
Tout à coup, je n'avais plus envie de bouger, plus envie de rien. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête.

Bien sûr, tout le monde allait s'en rendre compte, si nous ne retournions pas sur les courts. Après tout, je suis le centre de ce club de tennis, mon absence ne pouvait qu'être remarquée.  
Mais ma décision était prise.

Je me levai, rapidement, lâchant sa main par la même occasion.

- Viens, Kabaji.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit sans problème.  
Apparemment, j'avais trouvé la bonne clef.  
La maison était pareille que dans mon souvenir, même si les rideaux étaient tirés et qu'une fine couche de poussière avait pris place.  
C'était le prix à payer pour venir ici sans emmener quiconque pour faire le ménage.

Mais je voulais être seul.  
Enfin, non, je voulais être avec Kabaji.  
J'en étais venu à me dire que c'était à peu près pareil, des fois.

Il n'avait pas protesté.  
Comme d'habitude, il s'était contenté de me suivre, alors que j'étais retourné chez moi, que je "dérobais" la clef d'une de nos nombreuses maisons de campagne, puis que je l'emmenais avec moi jusqu'au lieu du crime.  
Et le pire... c'est que nous avions emprunté les transports en commun pour l'atteindre.

Seulement... à présent que j'étais là, je ne savais plus bien ce que j'avais en tête au départ, mis à part sécher l'entraînement.  
Je me tournais vers Kabaji et... mordit ma lèvre.  
J'avais failli lui demander ce qu'il avait envie de faire.  
A croire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu un accident, mais plutôt moi qui avait perdu une partie de mon cerveau.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis fit le tour du vestibule des yeux avant que son regard ne se repose sur moi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?  
Que croyait-il que je faisais ?

Je me rendis compte que la porte était encore ouverte juste derrière nous et je la refermai d'un geste.  
Et là je me souvins de ce que j'avais envie de faire.  
De pourquoi j'avais envie d'être seul avec Kabaji.

- Kabaji ?  
- Usu ?  
- Un jour... tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... c'est toujours le cas ?

Il détourna son regard.

- ... usu.  
- C'est toujours le cas ?

Cette fois-ci il se contenta d'acquiescer, sans pour autant me regarder.

- ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- ... que je veux être auprès de... toi.

Kabaji. M'avait. Tutoyé.  
Ce n'était pas si gênant. J'aime quand les gens me respectent et vénèrent mon nom, mais mes amis (en d'autres termes, la meilleure partie du club de tennis) me tutoient.  
Kabaji avait été une exception.  
Enfin, si on pouvait considérer que Kabaji eut été un ami à un moment.

Et bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à être choqué de ce manque flagrant de politesse.

Je le fixai encore quelques secondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarasser.

- Personne ne l'est plus que toi, tu sais ?  
- ... usu.  
- ... personne.

Son regard avait retrouvé le mien. Il semblait un peu triste, quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi.  
La suite se passa sans que je m'en rende compte.  
Une de mes mains vint se placer à la base de son cou, attirant son visage vers moi. Je m'arrêtais alors que nos lèvres n'étaient plus écartées que de deux ou trois centimètres.  
J'avais fermé les yeux.

- ... personne.

Je l'entendis prendre une brève inspiration alors que la main que j'avais dans sa nuque remontait légèrement dans ses cheveux.

- ... et tu voudrais être encore plus près de moi ?

Mes lèvres avaient frôlé les siennes alors que j'avais prononcé cette phrase.  
Je ne l'avais pas voulu.  
Mais je ne le regrettais pas vraiment.  
Ce simple contact avait été plus électrisant que n'importe quoi d'autre auquel j'aurais pu penser.

- ... seulement si tu... si vous le souhaitez.

Son hésitation m'avait amusé. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore très fixé sur la façon dont il devait me parler.  
Il faut dire que c'était tellement rare.

Et... j'en avais assez d'attendre. Assez d'hésiter.  
Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie quand on est jeune, beau, riche et intelligent et qu'on a un grand jeune homme musclé pour obéir à ses quatre volontés ? J'avais juste été bête de ne pas avoir fait plus que de lui faire porter mon sac auparavant.

Je me rapprochai juste un tout petit peu plus de lui. Je sentais sa respiration sur mes lèvres.

- ... Kabaji...

Ma bouche avait frôlé la sienne à chaque syllabe puis s'était refermée sur la sienne, juste un court instant.  
Et je m'étais retourné vers l'escalier après avoir saisi sa main dans la sienne.

- Il y a des lits à l'étage. Allons réaliser tes rêves les plus fous, Kabaji.

Je fis un pas en avant et réalisai qu'il ne me suivait pas.  
Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui, étonné et même un peu contrarié.  
Que Kabaji ne me suive pas n'était déjà pas normal. Mais qu'il ne me suive pas alors que je venais de lui promettre mon corps me semblait encore plus anormal.  
Il ne semblait pas vraiment intimidé.  
Sa main tremblait légèrement dans la mienne, et je me surpris à la serrer, mais je savais qu'il y avait... autre chose.  
Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.  
Et se demander s'il pouvait prendre la parole.

- Tu as quelques chose à dire, Kabaji ?  
- ... usu.  
- Je t'écoute.

Un véritable silence prit place, mais je n'étais pas pressé.  
Et j'étais curieux de ce qu'il avait à dire.

- ... mon rêve le plus fou n'inclut pas de lit.

J'émis un petit rire.

- Oh ? Tu veux faire ça ailleurs ?

Il se mit à rougir comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, et il se contenta de baisser le regard un peu plus en hochant négativement de la tête.  
Mon visage vint trouver son cou et ma bouche se plaça à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- ... alors quoi ? J'espère que ça me concerne, tout de même...

Mes mains avaient retrouvé son corps tout naturellement, et j'hésitais à m'écarter à nouveau pour voir son expression ou rester pressé contre lui, ce qui était tout de même une position bien agréable.

- ... usu.  
- Dis-moi, Kabaji.

Mes lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser dans son cou.

- ... dis-moi...

J'embrassai ensuite sa joue, me rendant compte qu'une de mes mains était venue caresser son visage.

- ... dis-moi...

Je laissai un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de m'écarter, juste très légèrement.

- ... mon rêve le plus fou... est de vous entendre dire... que vous m'aimez aussi...

J'avais été foudroyé sur place.  
Je m'étais écarté assez vivement avant de presque crier ma réponse.

- Et bien... tu... tu as de grands espoirs !

... sauf que j'étais bien conscient d'être rouge comme une pivoine et que ma fougue habituelle devait juste sembler pathétique.  
Et en fait... je n'avais même pas vraiment eu envie de refermer son clapet sur cette phrase.  
J'avais juste été... été... même pas étonné, vu qu'il m'aimait, c'est juste que... que personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça.  
Et même si quelqu'un d'autre me l'avait dit, ça ne m'aurait pas troublé de cette façon.

Il avait détourné le regard.  
Il semblait triste.  
C'était peut-être normal, vu ce que je lui avais dit.  
Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'est que ça me faisait mal, de le voir triste.  
Mais je commençais à m'habituer au fait que je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes réactions en ce qui concernait Kabaji.

J'émis un petit rire. Qui se fit de plus en plus fort.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il releva la tête, semblant se demander pourquoi je riais. Peut-être même si c'était à ses dépens.

- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu ne voudrais pas coucher avec moi sans... sentiments ?

Je riais plus fort.  
C'était... c'était si mignon comme attitude.

Il hocha négativement de la tête.

Mon rire se calma progressivement, laissant pourtant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Un grand amour platonique, hmm ?  
- ... usu.  
- Kabaji, tu es la première personne à refuser de coucher avec moi alors que je lui propose. Tu sais, je pourrais le prendre mal.

Il détourna le regard.

Bah... après tout le sexe n'était pas si important...  
... non, je n'avais pas pu penser ça. Je retire ce que j'ai pensé, ce n'était pas moi.  
Mais je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis, je m'en fichais.

Je me rapprochai de lui à nouveau, posant une main sur son épaule, une autre sur son torse, mon visage retrouvant la jonction de son épaule et de son cou.

- Kabaji... fais-moi tomber amoureux de toi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinquième :

Je m'étais étonné moi-même de mes paroles.  
Mais je l'avais vraiment pensé, et il était trop tard pour les reprendre.  
Un sourire vint naître sur mes lèvres, alors qu'étendu sur le canapé, je repensais à sa réponse. Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux à dire que "usu" alors que je lui avais dit "fais-moi tomber amoureux de toi"... peut-être que contrairement à ce que je pensais, Kabaji était moins romantique que je ne l'avais cru.  
Il était parti faire des courses vu que la maison était vide, et j'étais resté là, bêtement.  
J'avais envie d'être avec lui... après tout, c'est pour ça que nous étions venus jusqu'ici, mais je... non, je n'avais pas envie d'aller faire les courses, simplement.  
Ou j'avais juste envie de cinq minutes seul, pour me remettre les idées en place, pour décider de ce que nous allions faire ici, pour savoir ce que j'allais faire par la suite.  
Parce qu'il y avait une évidence que je n'avais pas pris en compte.  
Je lui avais dit "fais-moi tomber amoureux de toi".  
Mais je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer quelqu'un plus que j'aimais Kabaji à ce moment (à part peut-être moi-même).  
Je ne me voyais avec personne d'autre, ne voulais de personne d'autre.  
Il voulait que je lui dise que je l'aime... j'aurais peut-être pu... sans mentir, en plus.  
Mais maintenant que j'avais dit cette stupide phrase, ça ferait vraiment débile de lui dire que je l'aimais quand il rentrerait des courses.  
Ce qui voulait dire, pas de fantasme accompli.

... Kabaji était énervant, il ne pouvait pas juste coucher avec moi en attendant que je trouve un bon moment pour lui dire que peut-être quelque part un petit peu je l'aimais bien ?

Alors que je me retournais dans le canapé, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et me levai pour aller rejoindre Kabaji, regrettant déjà de ne pas le laisser venir me trouver de lui-même.  
Il fermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui alors que je pénétrai dans le hall, faisant un sourire et lançant un "par ici, Kabaji" en lui montrant le chemin des cuisines.  
Je voyais la table et me disais qu'on pourrait le faire là si j'ouvrais ma bouche, je voyais la porte et pensais à ce que ce serait de le faire debout, à moitié porté par Kabaji. Je voyais le frigo et réalisai tout à coup que j'avais faim.

- Tu sais cuisiner, Kabaji ?

Il hocha négativement de la tête.

- Moi non plus. On aurait peut-être mieux fait de commander quelque chose.

Après tout, j'étais riche, et ce ne serait pas le premier gâchis de mon existence.

- ... je... peux essayer quelque chose.  
- Hmm... Oui, je suppose qu'on pourra toujours commander quelque chose de mangeable si ce qu'on prépare est râté.

J'avais dit "on". J'avais vraiment envie de m'y mettre aussi.  
Ou alors c'était juste l'idée de couvrir Kabaji de chocolat puis de le lécher qui me donnait envie, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas le repas le plus sain qui soit.

Aah, pourquoi avait-il dit non ? Maintenant je n'arrivais plus à penser qu'à ça.  
Il ne m'aurait sûrement pas résisté longtemps si je lui avais sauté dessus, en plus.

Je le vis attraper quelques légumes, les rincer puis après avoir trouvé ce dont il avait besoin pour, les éplucher et les couper d'une façon qui me semblait plus qu'honnête.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir cuisiner ?  
- Je... regarde ma mère faire... souvent.

Un léger sourire pris place sur mes lèvres, imaginant parfaitement la scène, la mère de Kabaji cuisinant dans la cuisine familiale, peut-être même aidée de sa fille, alors que son aîné restait là à regarder, ayant peut-être envie d'aider sans le dire, ou alors occupé à quelque chose d'autre comme ses devoirs mais souhaitant rester proche de sa famille.

Au final, je le laissai faire entièrement, lui laissant même le choix du menu.  
Nous prîmes rapidement place à table, et même si le repas était loin d'être le plus délicieux que j'eus mangé, il était bien suffisant pour mon estomac affamé.

Je le regardai pendant notre repas. Il était calme, mangeait lentement, évitait de me regarder tout en veillant à ce que je ne manque de rien, remplissant mon verre dès qu'il n'était plus qu'à moitié plein.  
Comme d'habitude, ce fut moi qui entama la conversation. Je ne tenais pas, et ne tiens toujours pas à faire parler Kabaji.  
Mais je ne me gêne pas pour lui poser des questions, vu qu'il fera toujours l'effort de me répondre à moi.

- Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon ?

Il rougit légèrement et fit non de la tête.  
Je fus surpris qu'il ne s'étouffe pas de surprise à une question pareille si subitement, mais en fait j'aurais été bien embêté si Kabaji s'était étouffé dans la cuisine de ma maison de campagne...

- ... et avec une fille ?

Il refit le même geste, son regard fixant son assiette.  
C'était adorable, en fait.  
En tout cas, sûrement plus que s'il s'était étouffé.

- Je t'envie un peu tu sais... ta première fois sera avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour...

Quelque part, je ne doutais pas que ce serait moi, et je m'avouais par là que si je ne l'aimais pas déjà, ça ne tarderait pas.  
Son regard se releva légèrement, semblant hésiter à croiser le mien, ses joues toujours légèrement rosies par la conversation que j'avais amenée.

- Tu sais... ma première fois... c'était bien mais... bah, je ne me suis jamais vraiment soucié des sentiments... mais si ça se trouve, ça apporte quelque chose.

Je faisais un léger sourire, ma remarque m'amusant légèrement.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui racontais ça, en fait.

- Je verrai bien un jour. Et je te dirai le résultat.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre que je disais quelque part que ça l'impliquerait lui, et se contenta de hocher de la tête.

L'après-midi fut d'une inproductivité incomparable.

La piscine étant entretenue, j'avais décider de faire quelques brasses, histoire de faire mon sport quotidien et pour voir si mon corps de rêve vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain suffirait à faire changer les résolutions de Kabaji.  
Pas vraiment, en fait.  
Il devait me respecter trop pour laisser apparaître un quelconque désir physique.  
Ca ou ma fierté en prenait un coup.  
Mais je ne doutais pas qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose en voyant mon corps ruisseler d'eau, lui demander une serviette dans la position la plus langoureuse possible, dévoilant que mon corps pouvait prendre des courbes que l'être humain moyen ne pouvait même soupçonner d'exister.

Flirter avec Kabaji était drôle.  
Le laisser être romantique était un plaisir.  
L'allumer était une tâche difficile mais ô combien savoureuse, et je me délectais en me demandant s'il me regardait, ce qu'il pensait, et comment sa volonté allait pouvoir tenir.  
Au final, le jeune homme fut pareil à lui-même durant toute l'après-midi.  
Malgré mon corps pratiquement mis à nu, malgré mes intonations sensuelles, malgré toutes les demies-propositions que laissaient suinter mes phrases, Kabaji se contentait d'être ce qu'il avait été toujours été : un serviteur fidèle.  
Cette réalisation me fâcha tout d'un coup.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là juste pour m'obéir et parce qu'il m'aimait.  
En fait je voulais... qu'il en profite.

- Kabaji ?

Il releva la tête, attendant comme d'habitude ma prochaine demande.

- Tu ne t'amuses pas ?  
- ... si.  
- Tu ne fais que me chercher à boire et me regarder. Tu dois t'ennuyer.  
- ... non.

Je poussai un soupir théâtral.

- Viens te baigner.  
- ... je n'ai pas de maillot.  
- Ce sera pas la première fois que je vois un homme tout nu.

Il se mit à rougir, mais n'osa pas bouger.

- Mets-toi au moins à l'aise et viens tremper tes guiboles !

Ce qu'il comprit par là fut "ouvre ta cravate, remonte ton pantalon de dix centimètres et ôte tes chaussettes pour pouvoir tremper tes pieds dans l'eau en t'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine".  
Je soupirai à nouveau et nageai vers lui, m'appuyant finalement sur le rebord de la piscine à côté de l'endroit où il s'était assis.

- Elle est bonne, hein ?  
- Usu.  
- Tu ne sais pas nager ?  
- ... si.  
- Et ça ne te donne pas envie ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais pour une fois, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça.  
Je finissai par lui tendre une main.

- Aide-moi à sortir de l'eau.

J'aurais pu le faire tomber à l'eau, mais me suis ravisé au dernier instant.  
Il s'est levé et m'a tiré hors de l'eau, et je me contentai d'être collé à lui à tremper ses vêtements une seconde.

- Kabaji... ?  
- ... usu ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas nager, on jouera au tennis. Tu as tes affaires avec toi, au moins.

Quoi qu'on en dise, le tennis est la seule activité où je perds tout à fait la notion d'heure, où je m'amuse pendant des temps inconsidérés sans me rendre compte que le temps passe.  
Cette fois-ci fut un des meilleurs exemples de cette perte de conscience du temps.  
En fait, nous jouâmes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le soleil se couchait. Je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué, et j'aurais pu continuer sûrement encore un moment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de jouer en lumière artificielle, et encore moins le courage de retrouver où on lançait le groupe électrogène dont dépendait les lumières des courts de tennis.  
J'indiquai à Kabaji que notre entraînement s'arrêterait là.   
Il me remercia, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.  
Peut-être parce que contrairement à moi il était fatigué, mais plus vraisemblablement pour ce qu'il avait pu apprendre à jouer directement contre un joueur de mon niveau.  
Magnanime, je le laissai prendre sa douche à part avant que nous ne rejoignîmes le salon de la maison.  
Je commandai une pizza pour le repas du soir, me demandant un instant si c'était sérieux de ne toujours prévenir personne de notre "fugue en amoureux".  
Pour sûr, Sakaki ne penserait rien de bizarre d'une ou deux journées d'absence au club, et mes autres professeurs ne s'inquièteraient pas plus que ça... mais mon absence avait sûrement due être remarquée chez moi, et pour sûr la mère de Kabaji s'inquièterait bientôt que son fils ne soit pas là pour le repas du soir.  
Je lui disais de l'appeler pour dire qu'il dormait chez moi.  
Quant à moi, je me contentai d'envoyer un mail à mon valet de chambre pour dire que j'allais bien et que je rentrerai le lendemain, avant de débrancher mon portable. Ainsi, on ne viendrait pas m'assaillir de questions.

Kabaji se mit en tête d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.  
Je ne disais rien, après tout, c'était plus romantique qu'autre chose. Mais ça se marierait mal avec la pizza.  
En fait, il aurait plutôt fallu un mauvais DVD ou un jeu de société peu intellectuel pour une soirée pizza, donc je n'étais pas si mécontent du feu de cheminée.

Et puis... malgré des doigts qui se frôlaient en attrapant des bouts de pizza, malgré le feu de cheminée, malgré ma tête s'écroulant sur son épaule alors que mes yeux se fermaient... rien ne se passa dans ce salon.  
Nous fûmes silencieux la plupart du temps, lui par habitude et moi par fatigue, et quand dans un léger moment d'éveil je réalisai qu'il était déjà bien tard, j'invitai Kabaji à ce que nous allions nous coucher.

Je me relevai le premier et il me suivit comme d'habitude dans le mouvement.  
Il éteignit le feu et débarassa nos restes alors que je me contentais de le regarder.  
Hmpf, escapade en amoureux, soirée romantique... rien ne se passait, oui.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était devenu frustrant d'être si près de lui et de ne rien faire.  
Comment faisais-je avant pour l'avoir constamment à mes côtés sans avoir envie de l'emmener dans le lit le plus proche et m'amuser ?  
Nous arrivions devant ma chambre et je savais que je n'allais pas lui dire que je l'aimais pour le faire y entrer, mais je ne voulais pas juste... que tout s'arrête si vite.  
Je me suis arrêté et me suis tourné vers lui, cherchant ce que je pouvais dire d'autre que "bonne nuit".

- Kabaji ?  
- Usu ?  
- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ou ça violera ton voeu de chasteté ?

Son regard fuya le mien, et un coin de ma bouche se releva dans un sourire vainqueur.  
Il ne dirait pas non. J'en étais certain.

- U... usu.

Une de mes mains se posa dans sa nuque alors que mon corps se rapprochait du sien.

- Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit, et je sentis son corps se raidir alors que j'attirais son visage vers le mien.

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais quitte à l'embrasser, je préférais que ce soit aussi agréable pour lui que ça le serait pour moi.  
J'attrapai une de ses mains pour la poser sur ma taille alors que ma bouche s'arrêtait, si proche de la sienne qu'il devait sentir mon souffle sur ses lèvres.  
J'hésitais un instant. Ce serait notre premier vrai baiser. Et quelque part, je voulais qu'il soit parfait.

Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, d'abord un court instant.  
J'avais oublié à quel point tout était différent quand il s'agissait de Kabaji, comme mon esprit s'emballait plus vite, comme en plus des réactions auxquelles j'étais habituées, mon coeur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine.  
Le second contact fut tout aussi excitant, mais légèrement plus calme, plus long.  
Kabaji était immobile, et je savais dès le début qu'il se contenterait sûrement de se laisser faire plutôt que de... participer.  
Ca ne me gênait pas plus que ça, vu qu'avoir le contrôle m'était chose naturelle.  
Mes lèvres découvrirent doucement les siennes, plus larges, peut-être un peu plus rêches, s'humidifiant peu à peu alors que j'insistais légèrement plus, attrapant une de ses lèvres des miennes pour jouer avec.

J'avais droit à un baiser, alors il allait durer le plus longtemps possible.  
Je laissais les légères caresses durer, sachant que prendre mon temps ne m'empêcherait pas d'aller plus loin par la suite, et que ça ne pouvait que mettre Kabaji en confiance.  
Est-ce qu'il... appréciait ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin, est-ce que j'en faisais trop pour lui ? Est-ce que son coeur se serrait comme le mien à ce contact ?

Alors que pour une énième fois je capturais une de ses lèvres entre les miennes, je me décidai à aller plus loin, laissant ma langue glisser sur sa lèvre, le plus légèrement du monde.  
Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, j'eu droit à une réaction. La main de Kabaji qui était sur ma taille me serra légèrement contre lui, alors que sa deuxième main se décidait enfin à rejoindre mon corps.  
Apparemment, il appréciait.

Je décidai donc de continuer sur ma lancée, ma bouche ouvrant doucement la sienne, ma langue partant au contact de ce qu'elle rencontrerait, ne s'aventurant pas trop loin au départ. Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps de chercher le contact avec sa langue, d'approfondir le baiser alors que mon corps se pressait plus contre le sien.  
Je le sentis trembler au premier contact, mais après quelques mouvements experts de ma part, il sembla comprendre le principe et prit part au baiser, me rendant maladroitement ce que je lui offrais.

A cette réalisation que ce n'était pas que moi qui embrassait Kabaji, mais aussi Kabaji qui m'embrassait, je sentis mon coeur faire un énième bond dans ma poitrine et ma main alla trouver la joue de Kabaji, la caressant légèrement, le félicitant d'une certaine manière.

Ce baiser... était différent de tout ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant. Et n'aurait jamais dû prendre fin.  
Mais après plusieurs longues minutes, après avoir exploré et re-exploré la bouche Kabaji, nos lèvres se séparèrent, sans que mon cerveau y donne un accord conscient.

Je laissai mon visage reposer contre son torse, me laissant le temps de savoir ce que j'allais dire, quel visage j'allais lui offrir.  
Ses bras quittèrent doucement mes flancs, mais je ne voulais pas me résoudre à le quitter.

- Ne me lâche pas. Pas encore.

Ses mains retrouvèrent mes hanches, l'une d'elles me caressant doucement.

- A propos de notre conversation de ce midi... Je pense que...

Je relevai la tête vers lui, m'écartant juste très légèrement.

- ... qu'au final, c'est mieux avec des sentiments, en fait. Bonne nuit, Kabaji.

Et sans regarder son visage à nouveau, sans attendre de réponse, je me retournai prestement et entrai dans ma chambre.

Je... l'avais dit.


End file.
